Introspection
by Kristina Marie
Summary: Looking at the changes the years have brought. A little (very little) scene which just popped in my mind. Rated 'M'.


No idea where this came from, but here is a little teaser.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stood in front of the mirror today. Strange, how time passes so quickly on the outside and so slowly on the inside. The older I grow, the larger the difference between the two numbers. The reality of how my body has changed surprises me today.

It all started when I realized I had left my towel on the warming rack rather than putting it by the shower this afternoon. Upon leaving the shower, I caught sight of myself in the mirror over the sinks. The changes in my body shocked me. When did grey start creeping in my hair? Leaving the towel, I walked to my bedroom to stand in front of the full length mirror and really look at myself.

Starting at my feet and legs I realized the veins showed much more prominently than I thought. Well, four pregnancies will do that to a woman. At least my legs still look good. Keith keeps all of us doing Tai Chi with him every morning just after breakfast and before the chaos of the day starts. Often I join him in his evening meditations and the slow movement practice that is neither Tai Chi nor Yoga nor any other martial art; or perhaps it is a combination of all of them that is uniquely Keith. He claims it will keep us young. Ha! I think he just wants another excuse to torture his friends and family.

Enough about him, this is about me. My feet have started to look like my mother's feet. I always though her feet looked dainty, but she could stomp like a herd of grazers when angry. It makes me happy to think that I have her feet. I have always thought my calves looked good. All those stairs before the force brought in people to restore the castle have left their mark. I can take pride in the fact that in high heels they look even better. My husband adores watching me walk around our rooms before a formal event before I put on the dress. He loves my legs.

Moving up past my knees, which have a weird dimple, my thighs look good. Except wrinkled?! How do thighs wrinkle? Turning around, I stop. I have wrinkles on my back side? Goodness gracious! I do Tai Chi every day! Ok, nearly every day. Except when I can find an excuse, but wrinkles on the back side? When did this happen? Aaaaahhhhhhhh!

Breath, Allura, breath. It's ok. Four pregnancies. Remember that. Plus you will hit the half century mark soon. It's a badge of honor. And. And. And. Ok, and too many cookies at night in the kitchen. No more sneaking around with Tsuyo looking for midnight snacks. Scratch that. That would be silly. Midnight sneaking is a tradition. Ok, just cut out one cookie. That will work.

Wrinkles on my backside.

Turning back to the mirror, I see the stretch marks from my babies. Two sets of twins and my stomach has never quite returned to the tautness of youth. I trace my finger over a couple of the marks, white and faded with time. My youngest would turn 20 soon. So long ago.

I do not know how long I stand there reminiscing about my children, but a cool breeze as the door opens brings me back to the task at hand. Skipping upward, I look at my breasts. They have a sag to them, although the small size makes it less noticeable when I wear good undergarments. Turning sideways, I take a closer look and realize the 'ladies' have a definite downward slope. Compliments of the children.

I hear my husband talking in the sitting room. He must be finishing up his meeting with the minister's and coming to change before we go to the reception welcoming the trade delegation from Amark. I really should start dressing for it. My personal dresser will be here in less than an hour to finish 'beautifying' me. Ugh. I would really rather just throw my hair in a bun and wear comfy clothes, but the delegation from Amark requires more formal clothes.

Going back to the mirror I take a close look at my face. Laugh lines fan out from my eyes, a testament to my children and all of their 'aunts' and 'uncles' who love to play. They definitely kept me young. My skin has lost the look of youth but has not yet transitioned to the 'grandma' stage, thank goodness. Even if I have several of them, I am glad that I can almost pass as their mother. Ok, older aunt, to be completely honest. My eyes still have a clear blue, and my skin looks healthy, thanks to the time we spend outside tending the garden.

My hair has darkened over the years from a light blond to more honey colored. As I look closer, I see the grey creeping in a bit. It is light enough that it blends in with the rest of my hair to be nearly invisible. As I straighten up, I see my husband watching me from the doorway, his eyes darkening with desire.

Immediately, I feel my body respond. Even after all this time, he still has the power to excite me with just a look.

"Well, well. Look at this picture before me." He walks toward me slowly and deliberately. As he walks, he unfastens the cuffs of his shirt.

"The delegation from Amark," I begin,

"Can wait. The others can entertain them for a bit, don't you think?"

He does not stop until I am pressed against the mirror. Reaching out a hand, he cups his hand under one breast and rubs his thumb against my nipple until it stands, wanting more. A small breath escapes from me in a gasp.

"What are you doing in front of the mirror?"

"I found wrinkles on my backside. I think I am getting old. Plus there is grey in my hair!"

My husband laughs low and his hands wander in a slow caress to grab my backside and pull me against him where I feel his erection though his clothes. "This backside? I cannot feel any wrinkles. Maybe I need to do a closer inspection, hmmm?"

Two could play at this game. I wriggled against him, making him take a quick breath inward and I pulled his shirt out of his pants so I could run my hands up and down his back as I leaned closer. "Perhaps you should."

With a sound of agreement, he bent down to capture my mouth with his, as I moved to unbutton his shirt and we started moving toward the bed.

The delegation from Amark can wait. My love is proving how young we really are.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
